And Heroes Never Die
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: It's been eight years since the establishment of the Coon and Friends superhero group. When Butters brings up the topic during class, the members of the C.A.F. can't resist pulling out their old costumes. Why do I suck at summaries? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching South Park one day and just got inspired to write this (although I should probably be writing other stories), lol.**

**Anyway, South Park doesn't belong to me, sadly…yeah, you know, all this disclaimer stuff that belongs here.**

**Summary: It's been eight years since the establishment of the Coon and Friends superhero group. When Butters brings up the topic during class, the members of the C.A.F. can't resist pulling out their old costumes.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, alcohol, drugs, death, Cartman being himself, and slight mentions of yaoi/shounen-ai (you know I can't write a story without it, XD) (;**

* * *

><p>The halls of South Park High were quieter than usual, Craig Tucker noticed as he walked toward his classroom. He was supposed to ditch with the guys today, but they never showed up at their usual spot behind the school's bleachers. Pussies. As the tall, raven-haired, teen turned into his English class, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the classroom.<p>

The desks, normally arranged in long, spaced out, rows, were set in a large circle, all facing inward. The desk closest to the door somehow held up Eric Cartman. The teen had lost a lot of his adolescent fat, but it was only turned into a little muscle. His weight would still shock anyone when they found out he was only seventeen. Even as a teen, he still wore a stupid red coat and that stupid blue and yellow hat.

Next to him sat Stan Marsh, who Craig had mentally scoffed at. The teen stopped wearing his hat when he turned eleven, and his black hair had grown until it almost reached the tops of his shoulders. He'd grown a bit more apathetic, as well, but he still had a side that was obviously influenced by Cartman's idiotic fat-ass self.

Of course, Kyle Broflovski sat next to Stan. The teen had also lost his trademarked green hat, but it was replaced by another green hat. His hair looked almost as long as Stan's, but it was wavy and curled in a few spots. He remained the most logical one of the four friends, but his attitude toward Cartman had changed a little. They didn't insult each other that often, though the occasional "fat-ass" and "Jew fag" slipped out, along with glares.

And then there was Kenny McCormick, the only one in their grade who no one really knows well enough to say if he's changed. He wore his fuzz-rimmed hood over his face until he turned fifteen, when he outgrew his second orange coat and didn't feel like trying to get his parents to buy him another one. His blond hair was shaggy and almost as wavy as Kyle's, but about as long as, or maybe longer than, Stan's hair. His cerulean eyes were almost impossible to read; even when he smiled, his eyes were the same. He had many piercings, as well. At least four on each ear, one on his left eyebrow, snake bites, even his tongue and belly-button.

Butters sat next to Kenny, rubbing his knuckles ferociously. His hair had grown just passed his ears, his height was almost hitting the six foot mark, and he stuttered a lot less. Though he still rubbed his knuckles together, and his eyes flitted back and forth sometimes while he talked, Butters had grown up considerably.

Clyde was still an asshole, Token was still just as weird, and Tweek was still a twitching spaz. Craig took his seat next to Tweek and continued to look down the line of students. Bradley doodled on his desk, probably day dreaming about something stupid all the while. Wendy and Bebe chatted and giggled, their eyes looking over different people in the room. Timmy Burch had moved away halfway through the year, so the seat next to Wendy was empty, but other than that, Craig really couldn't care less about the others in the class.

"Okay, now that we're all here," the teacher said, shooting Craig a 'you were really late' glare, and turning back to her students. "I can tell you why we're sitting in a circle today."

"We aren't going to talk about our feelings like fags, are we?" Cartman asked, folding his arms over his chest. The teacher laughed, her eyes almost mocking Cartman's tone of voice, and she reached over to give him a pat on the shoulder.

She stood from her chair and walked around the center of the circle happily. "We're going to go back to our childhood! To a time where magic and Santa and fairies were all real!"

"But, Ms. Joyce," Butters said, raising his hand slightly.

She held up her own hand, and sat back down in her chair, then clapped her hands together. "Wait your turn, Butters," Ms. Joyce said, pointing to Tweek. "Tweek, what is something you loved to do as a child?"

"Gah!" Tweek shouted, grabbing at his hair. "T-Too much pressure…!" He slammed his head down on his desk, making the students just shrug and Ms. Joyce laugh nervously. Craig rolled his eyes and gave Tweek a pat on the back.

"Well, we'll just start with someone else," she said, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear. "Butters, since you were so eager to go before, you can have your turn!"

The blond nodded and smiled at his teacher. "When I was a kid, I did lots of fun stuff," he said, his smile wide and innocent. He might as well still be a kid, with his voice and attitude the way it is. "My favorite was when me and all my friends played superheroes for hours and hours! Sometimes we played for days on end."

Cartman, who was teasing Kyle behind Stan's back, looked up and at the blond a few seats down. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, everyone looked down at him. "Ho, shit," Cartman said, laughing. "I forgot about that stupid game."

"I didn't," Butters said smiling. The blond looked over at Kenny, who was staring back, and he smiled as he scanned the cerulean eyes. "And Kenny remembers, too!"

Kenny almost flinched in surprise as he looked from Butters to the rest of the class quickly. Did his eyes give away that he did, in fact, remember his days as Mysterion? Or maybe Butters was just trying to get someone on his side?

The bell rang, releasing the students from class, and Kenny was the first to get up and out of the classroom. He waited outside for Stan and Kyle, and when they caught up, the trio began to walk. "Where's lard-ass?" Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged and looked at Kenny, who was walking ahead of the other two teens. "Ken? What's your deal, dude?"

Kenny turned around quickly and grabbed Stan by the front of the shirt, pulling him forward. "Look at my eyes," he commanded, his voice harsh. "What do you see?"

The dark-haired teen laughed and shifted his eyes from Kenny's to Kyle's. "I see…blue?"

The blond face palmed mentally, and turned his gaze to the redhead. "Kyle?" When the redhead gave no response and put his arms up defensively, Kenny sighed and turned to walk away.

Maybe it was just a coincidence that Butters knew he remembered it? Or, maybe, like he thought before, Butters was just trying to get someone on his side. No one can read his eyes; Kenny makes sure to keep them as unreadable as possible.

A sharp slap on his back made him turn around and glare at the attacker. When the boy behind him snickered triumphantly, Kenny rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Cartman," he hissed, rubbing his back.

"Not Cartman," the brunet said, pulling an item from behind his back. The mask looked like the eyes of a raccoon, and when the teen put it on, he posed like he was a superhero. "I am…the Coon," he said, smirking at the shorter teen.

Kenny's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the seventeen year old posing the same way he had eight years ago, in the same mask he wore. The fat teen hadn't been seen in that mask since the day he faked the Coon's death, six years ago. "Cartman…dude, what the fuck?" Kenny said, his cerulean eyes confused.

Stan and Kyle walked up, mouths agape, and they also questioned the teen's actions. After a fit of laughter from the trio, Cartman glared and pointed at them in the order of saying their names. "Toolshed! Human Kite! Mysterion!" he hissed. "Go home and get your costumes, we'll meet at the Secret Base tonight at ten and re-establish Coon and Friends!"

Before the three could react, Cart…ah, _the Coon_ was off and running in the direction of his house. "And tell the others!" he shouted, his back to the trio all the while.

As they stood in silence, they waited for Cartman to disappear from sight before they looked at each other questioningly. Stan laughed a little before he walked off, waving at Kenny and Kyle. "Should be fun," Stan said. "I'll tell the guys."

Kyle shook his head ferociously, his red hair bouncing with every twist of his head. "No way," he hissed, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not playing any of the games fat-ass comes up with. I'm not going."

Kenny sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. Playing along with Cartman would almost always result in trouble, not that Kenny minded trouble, and sitting at home is just boring…but if Kyle wasn't going, was it even going to be fun? Stan was going, and if he told the other guys, Butters and Bradley were most likely going to show up. Clyde and Token would only go if they had nothing better to do, which probably meant they'd be there.

Kenny had no choice but to go home and grab the Mysterion costume that was neatly tucked away in his closet.

* * *

><p>As the alarm clock on Kenny's nightstand clicked to read 9:32, the blond sighed and pulled himself off of his bed, grabbing the bag of clothes next to him. Before he got to his door, he looked down at the contents of the bag and gave it a small shake. With a sigh, he pulled the hood of the costume out of the bag and pulled it on over his shirt.<p>

This is fucking retarded.

The fat-ass was just lucky he was out of weed, or he would have spent the night higher than a cloud. Kenny walked slowly out his door and down the road, pulling his hood over his eyes. He smiled at the nostalgic feeling and flicked the question mark glued to the spring on the top of his hood.

Before long, he'd reached Cartman's house and slipped through the front door. He moved silently through the darkened house, finding the basement door with ease, thanks to the many years spent here during their superhero phase. He went inside, closing the door softly behind him, and went down the stairs.

The basement, once full of all the gadgets and devices a superhero needed to save the world, was dusty and nearly cleaned out. A small and dusty fold-out table sat in the middle of the basement with a few chairs around it, while the rest of the basement was hidden behind stacked cardboard boxes and other junk-items thrown about.

Kenny heard the door close behind him and he turned around quickly, seeing Cartman walk down the stairs with only his mask and clip-on cape in hand. "Oh, Mysterion," he said, attaching the cape to his shirt and putting the mask on. "Good, you're here. That means you get first seat pick, after me of course."

The blond rolled his eyes and moved off the stairs so that the taller teen could move down them and to his chair at the end of the table. "Why did you want to do this, Cartman?" Kenny asked, taking the seat next to Cartman's.

"Pardon me?" the brunet asked, his eyebrow raising questioningly. "I know not of this Cartman you speak of. And why does your voice sound funny, Mysterion?"

Kenny huffed, rolling his eyes, and cleared his throat. "Coon, why did you want us to all meet here?" he asked, his voice deeper than normal. He wanted to smile at his ability to still slip into his Mysterion voice, like old times, but Cartman would just comment and piss him off.

"Because I can," the Coon hissed, folding his arms over his chest. The basement door opened again, and Stan came down the stairs, followed by Clyde, Token, and Kyle. "Welcome, friends," the Coon said, motioning for the teen's to take a seat wherever possible. Stan sat on Cartman's other side, across from Kenny, his belt of tools clanking against the chair quietly.

He pulled his yellow goggles off the top of his head and slid them over his eyes, then looked over to Kyle, who was adjusting the kite strapped to his back. A blush crept over his cheeks in embarrassment as he avoided Cartman's teasing gaze and took his seat next to Stan. Clyde sat across from Kyle, fixing his taped on wings and tied on nose, adding a small _bzzt_ in and laughing.

Token sat next to Clyde, fixing the plastic containers over his head and arms, and also gave a small smile. "Toolshed. Human Kite. Mosquito. TupperWear. Welcome," Cartman said, folding his hands together and leaning back in his chair. He looked around his table of friends, from Stan to Kenny and back again, and let out a huff. "We're only missing Professor Chaos and Mint-Berry Crunch."

As if on cue, the two slid in and down the stairs, giving small apologetic smiles as they, too, filled their seats. After a few minutes of silence, Cartman stood and cleared his throat, putting his arms at his back as he paced around behind his seat at the table. "I've called you all here because I thought it would be nice if we all went out and saved the world again. Even if it's just once, or just for tonight, you _have_ to play along."

The chubby teen turned and sent a sharp glare at the redhead. "That means you, too, Human Kite," he said, smirking when Kyle's face flushed and he averted his gaze. "There have been some break-in's down by that old car factory in town. We need to go and investigate."

Kenny rolled his eyes as Cartman started for the stairs with everyone following behind him. "Come on, Mysterion," Butters said, fixing the aluminum helmet on his head. He laughed at the feeling and nearly bounced up the stairs after his friends.

Kenny followed, reluctantly at first, keeping his pace slow and seemingly uninterested. It had been a while since he'd even looked at, or thought about, his Mysterion costume. And now, here he was, seventeen years old, playing superheroes with his equally aged friends like they were kids again. When they reached the factory, the group was stopped by a large fence docking a sign that said "no trespassing" in bold red letters.

Cartman put his fingers to his chin and studied the large fence carefully. Though it was probably ready to fall because it was so old and rusty, knocking down the metal structure would result in him losing his energy. And if he's going to save the day, losing energy is a no.

The top of the fence was lined with barbed wire, spiraling around straighter lines of the pain-causing wire, and gave the fence about another four inches of height. Maybe sending Mint-Berry Crunch over the barbed wire could work. Shaking his head, he began to study the bottom of the fence. Even though he was the Coon, there was no way he was going to dig underneath it.

Reaching a conclusion in his head, he spun around on his heel and pointed to the member slowly approaching the back of the group. "Mysterion!" he shouted, pointing back to the fence when he caught the blond's attention. "Find a way inside!"

With a sigh, Kenny moved to where Cartman stood and examined the fence. He didn't feel like climbing or digging, so he did the next best thing that came to mind. With a sharp kick to the door of the fence, the metal frame swung open and slammed against the side of the fence in a loud clatter. Mysterion casually walked through the open door, yawning slightly and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Butters was the next to run in, followed by Kyle and Stan, then Token and Clyde. Cartman stared after the group until Bradley walked by him and turned to face him. "Let's go, Coon!" he said, giving a twirl. "_Shablagoo_!" he rushed off after the others quickly, and Cartman gave a huff before following behind them.

The inside of the factory was…unexpected.

Sure, an abandoned car factory could only look so appealing; but it was even worse than anyone had imagined it would be. The old, rusty, cars and car parts creaked in even the slightest gust of wind, letting the sound of ghostly moans fill the building. Mice ran between the car parts, the scampering echoing off of the walls and sounding louder than normal.

Butters had grown to be extremely close to where Mysterion stood, his trembling making his helmet make scratching noises against his hair. Kenny rolled his eyes, feeling the other blond nearly press against him, and he turned back to face Cartman. "What the fuck are we supposed to be looking for?" Mysterion asked.

"Intruders," the Coon said, walking forward and looking around. The factory fell silent and none of the teens moved, looking around the darkened building for any sign of "intruders".

"This is fucking stupid," Kyle hissed, folding his arms over his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

Cartman laughed and moved until he was in front of Kyle. "Yes, but you come every time, don't you?" he asked, his voice low. Even in the dark, Cartman could see Kyle's face turn a bright red.

"Gross," Stan said with a laugh. A large crash sounded from behind where the group stood, and everyone immediately huddled together and scanned what their eyes could see. Two people morphed out of the darkness, wearing neon yellow body suits, and stopped once they spotted the teens.

Kenny backed up slightly, being at the head of the group, and he felt Butters grab his shoulders like he was a human shield. The neon figures looked at each other before looking back to the teens. "Snamuh!" the one on the right said, pointing at the group.

"Yrruh!" the second one said, holding out his hand toward the group. The other person did the same, and Kenny watched as their hands appeared to glow. A bright light surrounded the group in seconds, engulfing them in a blinding white flash.

When the light faded, the neon figures ran out of the building and Kenny watched them go. His head was heavy and his vision blurred as he looked back at his friends. They had all fallen, unmoving, to the ground. Bradley was still swaying back and forth in his upright position, but it didn't take long for him to drop to the ground like the rest.

It took only a second for Kenny to join them, too, his blue eyes glassy and wide. The last thing he remembered seeing was Butters in front of him, his own blue eyes looking dark and empty.

Everything had gone black.

* * *

><p><strong>O: The suspense!<strong>

**Lol, anyway, here's chapter one of my randomly inspired story. Chapter two will come along when I feel like finishing it. (:**

**Review and tell me what you think? Criticism is welcome, as long as its in small doses, kay?**

**Thanks for reading~  
>Kisan~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one is done, this is chapter two! Oh, the suspense!**

**Did I leave chapter one off in a bad place? Well good! (;**

**Disclaimer: South Park does not in any way belong to me; if it did, there would be a lot of happy fangirls and a lot of others upset because of my fangirl nature, lol.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence, alcohol, drugs, death, Cartman being himself, and slight mentions of yaoi/shounen-ai (I'm such a crazy fangirl!) (;**

* * *

><p>Light flooded in from the open window and the wind whipped the curtains around. The feeling of the wind made Kenny shiver as he sat up in his bed and looked around the room he was in. It didn't take him long to realize he was back in his room, lying in his bed. He quickly looked down and checked himself, finding himself in his normal school clothes, and his Mysterion costume was nowhere in sight.<p>

Various memories from the previous night flashed through his mind quickly and he almost gasped. Did he die last night? Is that why he was back in bed and in his other clothes, and not his Mysterion costume?

If he died, what happened to the others?

He looked at his alarm clock, the small red numbers telling him it was almost eight, and he hopped out of bed. He grabbed an over-stuffed binder from its place on the floor, tucking it under his arm, and he hurriedly left his house so he could get to school. When he made it to the bus stop, he was the only one there.

He didn't miss the bus; the bus always came at five after eight. But Stan was usually here fifteen minutes prior, and Kyle and Cartman would just show up when they felt like it. Kenny was always the last one to make it to the bus stop, yet today he was first.

The bus pulled up after another minute of thinking, and Kenny hurriedly climbed on, looking around the usually filled seats. Wendy and Bebe were in their seat, chatting about God only knew what. Clyde and Token's seat was empty, as were the back seats, which were usually occupied by Butters, Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and himself.

Craig and Tweek were in their seat, though. Tweek was twitching, screaming nervously about how something was going to go wrong with the bus and they would never make it to school. Craig took the spaz's hand and Kenny watched him rub small, smooth, circles in it, calming the coffee-high boy down considerably. When Craig looked up, seeing the blond staring, he flipped him off with his free hand, and Kenny returned the gesture with a smirk as he continued down the aisle of the bus.

Kenny felt his mouth open slightly as he caught sight of another blond, one Bradley Biggle, sitting alone in his seat, staring out the window. "Bradley?" Kenny asked, almost unsure if the other teen was really there.

The blond looked up, a small glimmer of relief lighting up his face, and he gave a quick nod to Kenny. "Hey," he said, patting the seat next to him. Kenny nodded and accepted the offer, plopping down in the dark blue seat. "Where is everyone?" Bradley asked, his relief still aglow on his face.

Kenny shrugged and sighed, his cerulean eyes moving to lock onto the seat in front of him. "I guess they're sick," Kenny said, locking his hands behind his head and leaning back, never taking his eyes off of the seat.

"That's a real shame," Bradley said, shaking his head. "They all seemed fine last night, but I guess whatever happened with those yellow people must have scared them pretty good."

Cerulean eyes quickly moved to the figure next to them as Kenny turned in his place. "You remember what happened last night?" the blond asked, almost smiling in relief at the shorter boy's words. "Tell me what you remember!"

Bradley bit his lip and drew in a deep breath, then let it out. He scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly as his eyes looked around the bus, as if remembering was hard or painful. "Well, I remember we went down to that factory…," he began, his eyes focusing back on Kenny's. "…and there were those weird people. They were all dressed in yellow and they did some sort of magic trick…their hands were glowing; I swear I saw it happen! And then everyone but you fell to the floor…even me."

"And?" Kenny prodded, gesturing for the blond to continue.

"When I fell to the ground, I could still see everyone…and then you fell, and that was the last thing I remember, except for waking up in my bed this morning, all dressed like normal." Bradley shifted in his seat when Kenny looked away, not sure if he had said whatever it was that the other blond wanted to hear. "Kenny?" he asked when the blond didn't respond.

Kenny nodded and turned back to Bradley. "When the bus stops, we're going back to the car factory," he stated, ignoring the confused look that came across Bradley's face. The bus came to a stop quickly, like it heard what Kenny had said, and the blond was the first to stand, grabbing Bradley's hand and tugging hard.

"Ouch," Bradley complained quietly, following behind Kenny quickly. When they got off the bus, they immediately turned to walk away from the school and in the direction of the abandoned building, which luckily wasn't far away. Kenny released his grip on the shorter teen's hand and picked up his pace, leaving the other teen to practically have to jog to keep the other's pace.

Kenny held his pace strong all the way to the factory, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, and he walked in through the still open fence door. His walk turned into a jog as he reached the entrance to the factory, and he slipped inside. The light from the sun made it easier to see, though not by a lot. The floor of the dirty building was lifeless, save for the rats and other bugs scurrying through. The rest of the gang was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe…," Bradley began, panting from his run. "Maybe they all just stayed home," he said, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his brow. Kenny turned around quickly, making Bradley flinch, and walked out of the building and down the road.

"Butters lives the closest," Kenny said when Bradley caught up again. Bradley gave a small nod, unable to respond in any other way, and followed behind Kenny as they approached the tall tree in the front yard of the Stotch house. Kenny climbed the tree with ease, having done it plenty of times between his childhood and now, and walked on the branch closest to the window. He looked inside to make sure Butters' parents weren't around before he knocked lightly on the window.

It took a few seconds, but the window opened, enough so for Butters to lean against the window sill, and he gave a small wave. "Hey, Ken," he said, smiling softly. He leaned farther out the window and gave another wave to Bradley, who leaned against the trunk of the tree trying to catch his breath. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Kenny repeated, giving the blond a skeptical look. "Why aren't you in school right now?"

Butters gave him an innocent look. "Why aren't _you_ in school right now?" he asked, a sly grin making its way onto his face when Kenny laughed slightly.

Kenny sat down on the branch, getting into a more comfortable position, and he sighed. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked, watching Butters carefully.

The blond looked up in thought, a finger resting on his chin. "Well, not really," he said, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I think I passed out after we saw those yellow guys."

Kenny sighed again, rubbing his hand over his face, and he leaned back against the tree. "We already know that happened, what else do you remember?"

Butters shook his head. "Not much else, other than my parents tellin' me you guys carried me home. You and Brad did."

Kenny felt his eyebrows pull together as he looked down at Bradley, then back up at Butters. "We did?" he asked. The blond nodded at him before he looked over his shoulder and back, to make sure his parents hadn't heard anything and started to come up the stairs.

"What, you don't remember?" Butters asked, scratching at his ear. "Well, I can't talk, because I don't remember either…."

With another sigh, Kenny swung his legs over the tree branch and climbed back down the trunk quickly, his hands experts at knowing where to grab to keep himself from falling. Butters watched him for a second before he leaned out the window. "Ken, wait," he called, smiling when the blond looked up at him. "Let me go with you fellas!"

Kenny nodded up at Butters and took his place next to Bradley, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The blond slammed his window shut, the thundering sound making Kenny and Bradley both jump up in surprise. The panes of glass in the window shattered, the pieces falling to the ground with a quiet _thud_, and the wood that supported the window chipped and spit slivers to the ground with the glass. Kenny and Bradley stared, wide-eyed, at the mortified face of the teen behind the broken window.

"Butters, what the fuck?" Kenny shouted, pointing from the damaged window to the glass on the ground.

Butters turned away from the mess and ran down the stairs (they could hear his frantic stomping from outside). They heard him stuttering to his parents, saying he was going to school and that they shouldn't worry about what the crash was, for he had fallen in his room. The nervous blond was probably rubbing his knuckles together and getting scolded about it. The sound of the door handle turning and creaking made Kenny and Bradley stare at the door.

The wooden rectangle was ripped off its hinges, a loud tearing noise rippling through the air, and Butters stood in the wake of the destruction, his mouth agape and his hand still on the door handle. Even though Bradley had grown up some, he was still a kid inside, after all, and he screamed at the sudden sound, grabbing onto Kenny's back.

The blond in the doorway set the door down, hoping it would somehow magically go back to being not broken, and he zoomed down the stairs toward the other two blond's. "W-We should go," he said, rubbing his knuckles together. Kenny would have smiled if he wasn't so confused by whatever just happened. A male's voice cut through the air, sending visible shivers up Butters' spine, and the blond began to run down the street.

Kenny and Bradley were quick to follow as the three continued running from Butters' raging father. "Quick, in here!" Butters shouted, grabbing Kenny's arm and pulling him inside the house a few doors down. Bradley grabbed Kenny's other arm, not wanting to be left behind, and the two were practically lifted off the ground as they were pulled inside the house.

"B-Butters?" Bradley said, panting. Kenny was so out of breath he couldn't speak. The sudden flying-through-the-air feeling had left the blond winded; though if he was able to talk, he'd probably only end up saying just what Bradley had. Butters was the first to catch his breath and he looked around the house that he pulled his friends into.

The house was decorated simply, and was kept tidy, by the looks of the living room before them. The portraits on the walls around them gave away the owners immediately. The Broflovski's. Kenny caught his breath and straightened up, walking into the—apparently—empty house. "Kyle?" he called, walking through the living room. Bradley rolled over from his spot on the floor and picked himself up, giving his pants a quick dust-off, as Butters started up the stairs.

Kenny checked the kitchen and turned back, shrugging at Bradley when the blond gave him a questioning look. "Shit," Butters said, walking back down the stairs a little. "Excuse my language, but you guys have to come see this!" When the two blonds made to follow, Butters turned and climbed the stairs again, gesturing for them to follow him into Kyle's room.

The room was covered in books and clothes that had been carelessly tossed about, which shocked Kenny. The redhead was probably the cleanest in the bunch, yet his room was the second messiest (after Kenny's own, of course). The redhead was latched onto the end post of his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, the wooden pole caught in a death grip. His arms were wound tightly around the top of the post, and his legs were the same way around the bottom. "Kenny!" he nearly shouted, a smile coming over his lips.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Bradley asked, moving into the room.

"Bradley, you're here too?" Kyle asked. When the shorter blond nodded and smiled, the redhead smiled back in relief. Bradley made a face as if to ask his question again, and Kyle looked from his friends to the bed post he was attached to. "Oh, what am I doing?" he repeated. "You know, just…hugging my bed. It does a lot for me, so I was saying thank you."

Ever the gullible one, Bradley smiled and nodded, believing the redhead's words. Butters shook his head furiously and tugged at Kyle's arm. "No, no," the blond said. "Show them what you showed me!"

Kyle shook his head and hugged the pole again, tightening his grip when Butters kept pulling. "Shit, Butters, that hurts!" he hissed, tugging his arm away from the blond's grip. The redhead tore his arm away, smacking himself in the face hard because of the action. His hands immediately flew to the sore spot and he groaned. After rubbing away the pain, he blinked at the feeling of nothing beneath him, and looked down at Butters, who was smiling goofily.

"Butters, what the hell, dude?" he hissed.

"Kyle? What…how…?" Bradley asked, pointing from the floor to Kyle quickly. The redhead had floated upward from the floor and had his back pressed against the ceiling as he looked down at his friends.

"Dude, that's fucking sick," Kenny laughed, watching the redhead struggle in the air.

"It is not!" Kyle hissed, glaring down at the blond. "I don't know how to get down, and when I get down, I can't stay down!" Kyle continued to struggle and the blond's continued to watch for another minute or so.

Kenny gave the redhead a wave and pushed Bradley forward onto Kyle's bed, before signaling for Butters to follow him. "I'm calling an emergency Coon and friends meeting," he said to the three teens. "I'll go get the other guys and we'll meet back here. Bradley, try and get Kyle down and dressed."

Before anyone could protest, Kenny and Butters were down the stairs and heading out the front door of the Broflovski home. "Where are we going now?" Butters asked, following behind Kenny as he turned to walk up the street.

"Stan's house is right there," Kenny said, pointing to the house across the road. The two teens hurriedly crossed the road and knocked on Stan's door loudly. Seconds later, Stan pulled open the front door and waved at the two blonds.

"What's up, guys?" the dark-haired teen asked, smiling.

Kenny let himself in, tugging Butters behind him, and he plopped down on Stan's couch. "Has anything weird happened since last night?" he asked, watching as Stan huffed in thought.

The dark-haired teen stayed silent for only a second. "Now that you mention it," he said, pointing to the backpack sitting on the floor beside the couch. "This morning I went to grab my bag so I could leave for school, and the thing practically flew to me when I held out my hand."

Butters stared in disbelief and Kenny didn't know what to say or think. They just sat in silence while the raven-haired teen nodded. "True shit," he said, holding his hand toward the backpack. In an instant, the navy blue bag lifted from the floor and flew to Stan's outstretched hand. "See?" Stan shouted, proud of his newfound ability.

Kenny swallowed and shook his head. "Dude, what the fuck happened last night?" he asked, looking from Butters to Stan. "Anyway, emergency Coon and friends meeting at Kyle's. You can go over and help Bradley get Kyle ready." When Stan gave Kenny a confused look, he waved off his own words and the three headed out the door. "You'll see when you get there."

Clyde's house was next; he lived only a couple houses down from Stan, so Kenny and Butters got there pretty fast. Kenny knocked loudly and waited, watching Butters rub his knuckles together as he shifted in his spot. The door opened, but instead of seeing Clyde, Token was there. "Oh, hey guys," he said, his hand cupped and held up in front of his chest.

"Token, why are you here?" Butters asked, trying to peek inside to see if Clyde was home.

"Clyde asked me to come," he said, offering a smile. "He's having a little problem…."

Kenny was trying to look in, too, but the brunet was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Kenny asked, looking back at Token. Token held up his cupped hand and moved it closer to Kenny and Butters. No doubt about it, a miniature Clyde stood in the center of Token's palm, waving up at the blonds reluctantly.

"Clyde!" Butters shouted, grabbing Token's arm and yanking it forward. When the teen didn't fall forward with his arm, Kenny jumped back. Butters took notice to the arm in his hand and he jumped back, too, dropping the arm onto the doorstep.

Clyde was suddenly back to his original size, his eyes wide as he hurriedly stood from his seat at the doorstep and looked from Token to the arm on the ground. The taller teen laughed nervously and picked up his arm, sticking it back into its socket with a small _pop_. Butters shivered and Kenny grimaced as Token scratched his neck. "That's the second time today…."

"Dudes, what the fuck is happening?" Clyde shouted, his hands pulling at his hair.

Kenny put up his hands to silence the teens and then he pointed to Kyle's house when they were calmer. "Emergency Coon and friends meeting at Kyle's house, Butters and I will be there after we get Cartman."

With a nod, Token pushed Clyde out of his house and down the road. Butters looked at Kenny nervously as they stepped off the porch and headed down the road. "What do you think's happened to Cartman?" the blond asked. Kenny shrugged and gave no other response, so Butters ignored his own question and they climbed the stairs to Cartman's door.

Kenny lifted his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. "I heard you coming, fags," Cartman said, walking out and shutting the door behind him. "Meeting at the Jew's house, right?"

Cartman walked away before either blond could react, and they simply followed behind like lost puppies. It didn't take long for them to reach Kyle's house, and everyone had made their way to the Broflovski's living room. "Good, everyone's here," Kenny said, sitting on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Kyle grumbled from his spot at the ceiling. "Feet off, Kenny!"

The blond put his hands up in defense and put his feet on the floor, then looked around at the seven other teens in the room. "Some crazy shit must have happened last night," he said, rubbing his nose. "You guys are all weird now."

"Yeah," Butters said, looking around. "I broke my bedroom window and my front door and I didn't mean too. My parents are going to kill me when I go home."

"And I made my backpack move without touching it," Stan said, biting his lip in thought.

Kenny nodded. "Clyde can shrink and Token's a fucking Barbie doll."

"And, apparently, Jews can fly," Cartman snorted, looking up at the redhead. "And why the hell aren't you wearing any clothes, fag?"

"Shut up, fat-ass!" Kyle hissed, lifting a hand to flip off the brunet. "Like it was my choice to not get dressed today!" Kyle's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Cartman smirked at him.

Kenny rolled his eyes and leaned forward to look around at all his friends again. As he skimmed over their confused faces, a smirk of his own played at his lips. Realization hit not even a second later, and he leaned back against the couch. "Well I'll be damned," he said, chuckling. "You've all got fucking superpowers or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, there's chapter two(:<strong>

**I was going to have this up earlier, but I totally forgot about it, lol.  
>Review if you liekz. :D<strong>


End file.
